


【盾冬】美好时光广场游戏厅的抓娃娃机

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane





	【盾冬】美好时光广场游戏厅的抓娃娃机

1、

作为一名“过时”的美国大兵，史蒂夫罗杰斯与自家夫人青梅竹马水到渠成，两人深情厚谊相亲相守，早早进入了老夫老妻模式。每天柴米油盐，还要为了孩子的教育发愁，幸亏神盾局分了一套学区房，不然每天接送小孩上下班都是问题。

不过这并不代表已为人父，已为人夫的史蒂夫罗杰斯不懂浪漫，虽然他与巴基已经拥有了风雪相守七十年，永不凋零的浪漫传奇，其它爱情故事在他们面前似乎都已经不值一提。但是在他们婚姻纪念日来临前一个月史蒂夫还是开始认真思考该给巴基怎样的惊喜。

他斟酌很久，设计了一整天的行程，列了三个表格四页计划，其中巴基爱吃的小蛋糕和冰激凌要提前请人排队被用蓝色重点符号标注了出来，他还在网上买了巴基一直想看的DC新电影《超人档案》IMAX的最佳位置-----这是他六岁的儿子教他的，在此之前每次看电影他都坚持老派的，已经被大部分人抛弃的，现场购票方式。事后他及其满意的审视自己的计划，甚至有些超过了美国队长谦虚内敛本性的得意：他与巴基从来到21世纪还没好好地体验过普通情侣的约会乐趣，因此他设计了完美的一天游，从两人起床时间到公交路线查询，从天气温度适合穿什么衣服到餐桌插花是用百合还是玫瑰，还有一百种意外状况的破解方式，他都规划详尽。

不愧是号称战术大师的美国队长，厉害。

2、

一个月后的结婚纪念日刚好是周六，这天史蒂夫先给小娜打了个电话请她帮忙照顾埃文格尔，然后叫醒了还蒙着头呼呼大睡的爱人。

巴基昨天打游戏和人对喷到凌晨三点，大早上还没睡醒就被他兴冲冲地叫起来，支棱着头发揉着眼被他套上了一件已经两年没穿过的荧光银外套：“为什么穿这件？颜色好丑。”

“这件厚度刚刚好，中午出太阳也不用脱。”史蒂夫帮他把揉出来的眼屎擦掉，捧着他的脸左右各啵了一口：“去洗漱，我做饭，咱们八点半出门。”

一切都很完美，他们八点半出门刚好赶上八点四十分的公交车，三十分钟后到达了美好时光广场的美好时光游乐场。

“史蒂薇，我想吃棉花糖。”巴基一进大门就看到了那个硕大的，围满了小朋友的，像插满了彩虹云朵一样的棉花糖架子，双眼闪闪发光。

“你今天的甜点规划是在上午十点和下午三点，”史蒂夫对照着单子一脸严肃：“节制，巴基。别忘了你还在减肥。”

巴基是易胖体质，两人刚住到一起的时候在史蒂夫的娇惯与个人的放纵下他的体重一度突破神盾局档案室现存的同身高超级英雄资料的上限，在半年前埃文格尔开始上学而他去开了一次家长会后，不知受了什么刺激他忽然发誓要当班上最英俊美丽的年轻辣妈，因此开始了痛苦的减肥之旅。

“可是今天是结婚纪念日，小小放纵一下也可以原谅吧？”巴基眨着大眼睛撒娇的撞了撞史蒂夫的肩膀，说“小小”的时候他还强调似的伸出食指和拇指比划了一下。

史蒂夫虎着脸不说话，巴基便一直撞他的肩膀，嘴巴里叫他的名字：“史蒂夫？史蒂薇？亲爱的？宝贝儿？”眼看没有效果，史蒂夫望天望地就是不松口。巴基终于放大招，他微微踮起脚凑到爱人耳边黏黏糊糊的叫：“哥哥，史蒂夫哥哥，给我买个棉花糖吧？”

这个称呼他只在床上被操的舒舒服服神志模糊时叫过，此时却拿来骗棉花糖，史蒂夫红着耳朵愤怒的指责：“太卑鄙了巴基！”

“那你买不买嘛？”他撒娇。

那甜蜜的脸蛋实在让人招架不住，史蒂夫绷着脸竖起一根手指：“只此一次”，转过身时却无声呐喊：“操，我老婆真他妈无敌可爱！”

两人在游乐场玩了个尽兴，在巴基兴冲冲地准备玩射击游戏大显身手却不慎扳坏了三把玩具枪的扳机之后史蒂夫带着他去了游乐园的特色餐厅。

史蒂夫提前订了园区特有的小熊崽花束，憨厚可掬的小熊玩具被扎成毛茸茸的一束放在餐桌中间，然后他们一人吃了四份儿童套餐，“因为只有儿童套餐里有上次你说可爱的那个自动爬墙玩具。”史蒂夫一脸严肃地解释，然后拿出计划表：“吃完饭我们去游戏厅，你不是喜欢打游戏吗？我预约……”

巴基的思维还停留在他说的爬墙玩具上，好一会儿才想起来是半年前他陪埃文看电视时随口说过一次广告里那个玩具很可爱。

史蒂夫看着计划表，忽然被巴基隔着桌子捧住了脸颊然后唇上被迅速印上一个响亮又甜蜜的吻，巴基亲完就笑嘻嘻的叫他：“史蒂夫哥哥真好。”

虽然不知道为什么忽然被夸奖，但是不妨碍史蒂夫扣住他的后脑勺幼鸟啄食一样在他嘴上接连亲了好几口。两人在快食餐厅狭窄的座位上黏黏糊糊的亲了一会儿，直到有小朋友进来巴基才推开他，“接下来还有什么计划？”

“游戏厅，看电影，晚餐有惊喜。”史蒂夫得意洋洋，神盾局官方身高一米九五实际身高一米九三*的男人在爱人面前幼稚的像个藏不住秘密的小孩儿，他忍不住提前炫耀：“剧透一点：晚餐桌子上的花是白玫瑰哦。”

3、

不管外面是白天还是黑夜，游戏厅里永远昏昏暗暗，巴基捏着冰激凌，史蒂夫抱着装硬币的小提篮，跳舞机附近的红蓝双色灯光打在两人脸上，衬出深邃五官。史蒂夫咬了一口巴基递到自己嘴边的冰激凌，问：“你想先玩哪个？”

“我提着你先玩。”巴基接过硬币篮子，把史蒂夫咬出的冰激凌缺口舔平：“我把冰激凌吃完再玩。”

两人在游戏厅大杀四方，等到电影快开场还意犹未尽，史蒂夫把仅剩的三枚游戏币拿出来递给他：“这个留作纪念，你在这里等我，我去把篮子还给人家。”

巴基刚才吊打游戏厅百分之九十的小朋友，终于一雪昨天被人骂菜的抠脚的前耻，一时觉得自己就是游戏世界的王，拳打网络喷子脚踢世界冠军，拽的跟二五八万似的抱着胸站在游戏厅门口装深沉，史蒂夫叫他他才伸手接过游戏币郑重揣进兜里：“这就是无冕之王的奖励，三枚千金不换的英雄徽章。”

等史蒂夫去交还篮子巴基等在门口无聊的晃着身子张望一圈，忽然视线定格：在他左手不远处，三个玻璃净透，温柔可爱的夹娃娃机似乎在向他招手，巴基挠了挠下巴，从兜里掏出一枚游戏币：“我就试一次。”

……

史蒂夫交还完篮子刚要招呼巴基离开就被抓住手臂，他一字一顿咬牙切齿：“史蒂夫，这个，该死的，夹娃娃机，是不是有毛病？”

所以没有人知道为什么事情最后会发展成这样，本来按照史蒂夫的完美计划，此时他和巴基应该正坐在电影院里，吹着空调，抱着爆米花，手边放着可乐，气氛好的时候（也可能是困的时候）巴基甚至会把头倚在他肩上，而不是像现在这样，巴基对着一台夹娃娃机较劲，挺翘的鼻尖上都冒出一层细汗。

“再换五十个。”

“巴基……”史蒂夫刚要劝他就被巴基委屈的声音打断：“老公这次你来好不好？这个破机器#*#G~%*G&j@#&!”后面跟着一串少儿不宜。

老婆向我求助了！史蒂夫脑袋上亮起雷达，他收回未尽之言，装模作样地轻咳一声：“交给我吧。”

史蒂夫说这句话的时候没想到自己会这么快被打脸，那只灰色小象在抓手的控制下晃晃悠悠的动了两下，然后就掉了下来，掉了下来，下来，来……

史蒂夫不信邪的又投了一枚硬币，抓起操纵杆，这次近了一点，差一点，差一点了，又掉了！巴基叹了口气愤愤的锤了一下机器，夹娃娃机瞬间来回晃了三次。

“没事，我们还有四十个币呢。”

此时如果有神盾局的员工路过这个游戏厅一定会吓掉眼珠子：美国队长，冬日战士，操控过核武器按钮的两个超级英雄，挤在那个装满了粉色蓝色玩偶的小盒子前，一个读着手机上查询到的夹娃娃攻略，一个认真执行：“史蒂夫，这上面说在抓之前要先把夹子来回移动四五下，那是移动四下还是五下？”

“先移动四下试试，不行再移动五下。”史蒂夫严肃的下达作战命令。

“严谨。”巴基捧场的朝老公竖起大拇指。

……

两个半小时后，史蒂夫和巴基被从背后拍了一下肩膀，他们回头，一名十一二岁的小男孩怜悯的看着他们：“叔叔，给我十美元我帮你们抓，再加十美元附送抓娃娃教程。”

4、

晚上九点半，他们回家前先去接儿子。

“所以，史蒂夫策划了一个月的完美计划被一个夹娃娃机终结，你们不仅错过了电影还错过了史蒂夫发了六十五条邀约的，精心准备的，巴基最喜欢的，梦城乐队的私人演出？”娜塔莎一个字比一个字咬的重。

两人低着头，像是受训的小孩，好一会儿史蒂夫才从手边的口袋里掏出一个灰色小象，迟疑道：“不过我们成功夹到了娃娃，也算又学习到了一个生活……技巧？是吧巴基？”

“你说得对。”巴基赞同。

娜塔莎看着这对互为捧场王的夫夫，无奈的摇了摇头：“埃文睡着了，你们抱他的时候小心一点。”

“我们可以把小象送给埃文，爸爸亲手抓的，他一定会开心！”巴基兴奋道。

“别告诉他你们用了多久。”娜塔莎故意噎他们。

5、

是夜，巴基把一枚游戏币塞进他和史蒂夫的恋爱宝箱，然后依偎进身后人怀里，柔软的被子把两人包裹住，史蒂夫的手臂圈着他的腰。巴基转过头亲吻史蒂夫：“晚安，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

“……不要带埃文去抓娃娃，他一直觉得自己两个老爸无所不能来着。”

————END————

①两年前为了鼓励员工进行身体数据统计，神盾局承诺对最高，最重，力气最大，速度最快，耐力最强等“最”字辈的员工进行奖励。史蒂夫在测试当天穿了一双厚底马丁靴，成功夺得最高超英的桂冠，领到了一整套家庭清洁大礼包（其中包括一瓶洗涤剂，两把马桶刷，三个拖把还各带一个替换头，以及抹布，洗衣粉，消毒剂若干）。而巴基则凭借当时还未减肥的体重与身高比遥遥领先，得到了神盾局隔壁超市赞助的半价打折券一沓。

②埃文上三年级时就成为了校内著名的抓娃娃高手，别人问他为什么这么会，他一脸深沉：“我爸爸有一本六十六页的抓娃娃教程。”

③史蒂夫偷偷练习了一年的抓娃娃，准备在明年结婚纪念日大展身手。

④梦城乐队的主唱在餐厅等了四十分钟后离开，拿到电脑的第一件事就是把那个给他发了六十五封邮件的人拉入黑名单。

⑤史蒂夫给梦城主唱发道歉信时发现自己被拉黑了。

⑥世界首富乔纳斯晚年回忆录里写：“我十一岁时凭借自己的抓娃娃技巧赚到了人生的第一桶金，二十美元。虽然这只是一笔小钱，但是那是我第一次产生‘原来钱这么好赚’的念头。”


End file.
